


Winnie

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...В одну такую ночь Майкл подумал, что МакЭвой удивительно похож на мультяшного ежика. Интересно, насколько остры колючки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnie

_"I'm a bad motherfucker, don't you know  
And I'll crawl over fifty good pussies   
Just to get one fat boy's asshole"  
Said Stagger Lee_

_Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds - Stagger Lee_

 

Он смотрит это видео и чувствует, как его губы против воли растягиваются в глупой улыбке.  
\- Это что, правда? - произносит он, когда мужик - кажется, какой-то специалист по работе с дикими животными - рассказывает, что "мы пришли сюда в 5.30 утра, а Майкл уже был тут, валялся с медвежонком и просил, чтобы ему дали еще пять минут, еще пять минут!"  
Этот самый Майкл, которому сейчас 36, а на видео про мишку по имени Винни - 26, кривится, затягивается, прячась за непроницаемыми стеклами солнечных очков. И как чертов МакЭвой вообще напоролся на это видео. Шотландский бесенок едва дотрагивается до экрана планшета, ставя видео на паузу, и, словно мысли читая, говорит:  
\- И как я раньше не нашел это? - Джеймс бросает взгляд на застывшее изображение, и брови его поднимаются от умилении, - Иисусе, Фассбендер, куда это все делось?  
Майкл делает последнюю затяжку и вкручивает окурок в металлический бок пепельницы.  
\- Десять лет прошло. Не все же мне с медвежатами обниматься, - слова выходят изо рта с дымом, который долетает до лица МакЭвоя. Он морщится, потому что уже отвык от этой ужасной привычки Майкла. Фассбендер позволяет очкам сползти чуть ниже середины переносицы и смотрит на Джеймса насмешливыми стальными глазами:  
\- Какого черта ты морщишься? Сам куришь.  
Вопрос этот ответа не требует - Майкл прекрасно знает, что курильщик Джеймс может прикончить пачку за два часа и не заметить, но стоит кому-то выдохнуть сизый дымок в голубые глаза или оставить полную пепельницу окурков...  
\- Лучше бы ты с медвежатами продолжал обниматься, - фыркает Джеймс, снова запуская видео. Раздражение как рукой снимает, когда юный, широкий в плечах и узкий в талии Фассбендер смеется, оседланный медвежонком. Тогда его улыбка была мягкой. И весь он какой-то мягкий был и в то же время такой угловатый, словно, подходя к концу третьего десятка, все еще оставался мальчишкой. Джеймс бросает секундный взгляд на сидящего напротив, выхватывая изогнутые в кривой усмешке губы. Слава богу, хоть зубы не показывает.  
Молчание длится ровно до конца видео. Как только Джеймс отрывается от просмотра, Фассбендер подает голос, смотря при этом куда-то в сторону:  
\- Теперь я тебе нравлюсь таким?  
\- "Таким" - каким?  
\- Ну, как на видео, - неопределенно машет рукой Майкл, - миленький, зеленый такой. Хотя в Band of brothers я был еще зеленее.  
МакЭвой хмурит брови - с чего вообще Фассбендер интересуется, каким он ему больше нравится?  
\- Да нет... - гласные полувопросительно тянутся, - и в Band of brothers я тебя почти не видел. Как и ты меня.  
Какое вранье. Интересно, он нарочно делает вид, или ему правда память отшибло?  
Майкл медленно поворачивается к нему, сначала выгибая шею, потом впиваясь взглядом в глаза собеседника:  
\- То есть, никаким не нравлюсь?  
Джеймс порывисто встает с мягкого дивана, выуживает из пиджака купюру и, прихлопнув ее к столу, заглядывает в глаза Майклу, намереваясь послать его к черту и посоветовать пойти проспаться, но замечает, что тот, кажется, до ужаса пьян. На лице мужчины сверкает улыбка во все 32, или сколько их там у этой акулы? И как это можно было не увидеть раньше?  
Все чертов мишка Винни.  
\- Сколько ты выпил? - МакЭвой не замечает, как вопрос соскальзывает с его языка. Со своей заботливостью Джеймс сделать ничего не может.  
Потому что об этом здоровом ирландском волкодаве надо заботиться.  
Фассбендер скалится:  
\- Фильм, в котором я сыграл, очень хвалили. Так что я могу это отметить.  
МакЭвой кивает - действительно, МакКуин оказался триумфатором в Торонто, обскакал даже старичка Джармуша, ветерана фестивалей. Теперь точно жди хотя бы одного увесистого оскара на полку. Своего любимчика Фассбендера здоровенный чернокожий режиссер приобнимал на всех фотографиях, а тот и рад был позировать, улыбаясь так, что вспышки фотокамер отражались в блестящих, чуть желтоватых зубах и натурально слепили окружающих.  
\- Если бы ты не заявился сюда с расспросами про Винни, я бы выпил больше, - голос звучит даже немного расстроенно. МакЭвой качает головой, закатывает глаза:  
\- У тебя запой?  
Рыжий ловко стаскивает авиаторы и вскидывает на собеседника совершенно детские глаза, в которых, кажется, даже хмель на миг пропадает:  
\- Да ты что!  
Джеймс щурится, поджимает аккуратные губы. Фассбендер сбрасывает личину оскорбленной невинности и закуривает последнюю в пачке.  
\- Ну, не запой, - крепкие зубы сжимают оранжевый фильтр, и на миг Джеймсу кажется, что на шее у коллеги нервно дрожит жилка. Но наваждение проходит, и МакЭвой понимает, что стоит, как идиот, и мешает проходу других людей в баре.  
И как только он додумался подойти к столу, за котором сидит Майкл? МакЭвой убеждает себя, что не мог не спросить относительно мишки, и что должен был сказать Фассбендеру, что тот выглядит полным мудаком, сидя в солнечных очках в самом темном углу бара.  
\- Сядь уже, - вздыхает Майкл, - или иди хоть куда-нибудь.  
МакЭвой послушно садится на место и внимательно смотрит на мужчину напротив.  
С чего вдруг запой? Где его вечное дружелюбие? Где приятные отношения с коллегой по теперь уже трем фильмам? Они же были офигеть какими приятелями! Джеймс, например, был в полном восторге, когда узнал, что они окажутся на одном фестивале. И теперь, когда он наконец подходит к Майклу поздороваться и начинает разговор с безобидной шутки про поросшую быльем работу в ТВ-фильме, получается вот это. Что за черт?  
\- У тебя проблемы? - Джеймс чуть наклоняется к столу, опирается на локти, старается заглянуть в серо-зеленые глаза, чувствует, как сквозь пелену сигаретного дыма и алкогольного выхлопа пробивается знакомый аромат духов Майкла. Носитель всех трех запахов улыбается и качает головой:  
\- Неа, - звучит совершенно по-детски, - никаких. Я просто охуительно устал.  
Что-то говорит МакЭвою, что правдой этот ответ является лишь отчасти. Но толкаться дальше он не решается - вспоминает, насколько остро реагирует Фассбендер на попытки окружающих перелезть им самим возведенные стены. Джеймсу трудно смириться с этим - он-то привык быть с теми, кого он считает близкими друзьями, откровенным, дружелюбным, заинтересованным. Если ты не собираешься нагадить в душу - заходи, располагайся, слушай и говори. Фассбендер мог слушать сколько угодно, кивать, улыбаться, шутить, особенно если есть, чем информацию запить. Но говорить о проблемах самому...  
\- Ладно, - показательно просто соглашается Джеймс, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку и закуривает. Минуту молчит, сосредоточившись на движениях пальцев Майкла, поигрывающего с пустым стаканом и тихонечко подпевающего играющей в баре California Dreaming.  
\- Ты мне всяким нравишься, если тебя это интересует.  
Фассбендер превращается в каменное изваяние, даже, кажется, дышать перестает. Недоверчиво смотрит из-под светлых бровей на разоткровенничавшегося коллегу. Потом оживает и растягивает тонкие губы в кислой усмешке:  
\- Вау.  
Джеймсу хочется дать Майклу по лицу в тот момент, когда становится понятно, что тот едва сдерживает смех.  
Джеймс помнит, как сладко и много смеется Фассбендер.  
\- Я серьезно, - обиженно выплевывает МакЭвой. Право слово, что за вопросы? Нравится, не нравится, а если нравится, то какой.  
Да любой. Даже пергидрольный. Зря, что ли, были все эти шуточки про четыре раза?  
Фассбендер смотрит заинтересованно, хотя усмешка все еще играет на его губах. Он прекрасно знает, что МакЭвой не заткнется, пока все не выскажет. Ну, раз уж начал. И МакЭвой открывает свой прелестный ротик:  
\- Слушай, какого черта ты озлобленный такой? Ты не рад меня видеть? Сказал бы раньше, обошлись бы без неудобной ситуации.  
Майкл даже чуть подается вперед, чтобы ни одной нотки не упустить. Слушать этого голубоглазого амурчика ему нравится. Зря он так старательно с ним встреч после съемок избегал - только нервы свои потратил.  
Хотя нервы и так, и так страдали. Что рядом с этим чудом природы, что в отдалении.  
МакЭвой ангельски хорош. Мужик уже, а личико совсем юное, как у старшеклассника. Черты мягкие, глазищи большие, голубые-голубые, как небо над его Шотландией. И акцент такой же мягкий, словно стеклянные шарики языком перекатывает. Все шотландцы говорят грубовато, а этот - нет. И губы какие, а. Как у первой красавицы в школе, так и просят поцелуев.  
Майкл чувствует, что алкоголь свое дело сделал, и проваливается в розовые фантазии о джеймсовом ротике. Поток информации пролетает мимо.  
\- Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
Фассбендер вздрагивает, отшатывается и начинает глупо моргать. Теперь отрицать очевидное еще сложнее.  
\- Нет, - честность всегда была его сильной стороной, - я засмотрелся.  
\- На что? - МакЭвой даже не обижается уже, просто удивленно таращится на сидящего напротив.  
\- На твои губы. Чудо, а не губы. Так и съел бы.  
\- Ну и мудак же ты!  
Джеймс второй раз за вечер вскакивает со своего места, только что по столу не хлопает в этот раз, а хочется очень. Уже отойдя от стола на три шага, он оборачивается и все-таки советует, презрительно скривившись:  
\- Иди и проспись. Губки, блядь.  
Фассбендер откидывается на спинку приятно поскрипывающего диванчика и улыбается. Значит, попал в точку. Потому что шутить про четыре раза - это одно, а не дать в морду после такого заявления, когда ты все детство посещал воскресную школу, - уже совсем другое. А ведь говорят, что этот ангелочек на съемках поцелуев язык в ход пускать запрещает. Стеснительный какой. Так что задача номер один сейчас - не упустить момент.  
Одна девчонка, с которой он спал еще во времена театральной академии, была свернута на психологии и очень часто упоминала о незакрытых гештальтах. Майкл тогда не стал сильно вникать в тему - с девушкой можно было провести время, занимаясь чем-то повеселее психологии, но словосочетание запомнил. И МакЭвой - это определено незакрытый гештальт.  
После мимолетного, но такого приятного знакомства на съемках Band of brothers Фассбендер выбросил из головы умилительную мордашку и продолжил свой долгий путь к звездам. И шел себе уверенно, пока не получил роль в этом марвеловском проекте, где они с МакЭвоем должны были играть вместе. Еще и такой чудесный броманс. Майкл вспомнил голубоглазого шотландского паренька, у которого было своеобразное, но достойное чувство юмора, и порадовался, что партнер оказался хотя бы шапочно знакомым.  
А потом незакрытый гештальт, будь он трижды неладен, дал о себе знать.   
За пределами кадра Джеймс громче всех смеялся над шутками Фассбендера, сам шутил, подкалывал Майкла по любому поводу, По роли в "Стыде" тоже прошелся. Ну, тут его трудно обвинять хоть в чем-то - даже Клуни не удержался и сморозил какую-то дрянь про гольф без клюшки. Но Майклу на "Стыд" было насрать. И на шутки тоже. Кроме того, он не остался в долгу и припомнил МакЭвою "Последнего короля Шотландии". Тот только рассмеялся, широко растянув губы в улыбке и глядя прямо в глаза.   
Что-то внутри странно екало, когда МакЭвой впивался в него своими глазищами. Привыкший смотреть прямо в лицо, Фассбендер впервые в жизни начал отводить взгляд.  
МакЭвой возмужал, хотя лицо было таким же юным, как и прежде. Оформились красивые плечи, походка стала увереннее, Джеймс научился пить, хотя делал это с великой осторожностью, останавливаясь всегда ровно в тот момент, когда сознание начинает затягиваться белым туманом и требовать продолжения пьянки. Позже Майкл, слушая разговорившегося парня, узнал о запое, об отчаянии, о том, как Джеймс женился. Новость о наличии законной жены и маленького сына почему-то удивительно больно кольнула куда-то под ребра. Но Майкл предпочел забыть об этом ощущении.  
А потом - тысячи интервью, премьер, пресс-конференций, прочей пост-продакшеновой лабуды... И Майкл почувствовал, что проваливается в вязкие шотландские болота без какого-либо шанса на спасение.  
"Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот".  
Фассбендер чувствовал, что теряет управление, и колеса сами летят с ровного покрытия в густой влажный туман. Раннох-Мур, уместившийся в одном миловидном шотландце.  
Им почти не дали передохнуть и сразу же взялись снимать вторую часть. Там уже, слава всем богам, вместе им было играть не много - МакЭвой больше времени проводил в кадре с Джекманом, вернувшимся в шкуру когтистого грубияна в черт знает какой раз. Но Джеймс прилипал за пределами съемочной площадки и усиленно дружил. Носил кофе, бегал за сигаретами, поддерживал идею напиться в самый неподходящий для этого момент... Майкл сжимал зубы, думал, какого черта происходит, и спать не мог, как хотел этого подлеца. Все его немецкое рацио испарилось куда-то, прихватив с собой тевтонскую выдержку и выработанную католичеством силу воли. И Майкл, в очередной раз сидя в номере напротив трещащего без остановки МакЭвоя и потягивая джеймсона, решил, что пора бежать.  
Но та девчонка была права - если этот мудацкий гештальт не закрыт, он приносит страдания. Не то что бы Майкл сильно убивался - ему, все-таки, уже не семнадцать. И работа, и девушки отлично отвлекали, но ночами под ребрами кололось, словно еж не мог устроиться поудобнее. В одну такую ночь Майкл подумал, что МакЭвой удивительно похож на мультяшного ежика. Интересно, насколько остры колючки?  
И вот теперь - Торонто. Фассбендер чуть в голос не взвыл, когда увидел в списке участников МакЭвоя. Хотя такого подвоха стоило ожидать. И Майкл всеми силами избегал мест, где крутился Джеймс, даже в приличный бар в двух шагах от общего как на зло отеля не зашел - пришлось брести два квартала вверх по улице. И на тебе - сюда этот шотландский чертенок тоже просочился. Еще и подошел с такими странными вопросами. Какого черта он вообще решил ознакомиться с шедевром семейного кино "A bear named Winnie"? Сыну показывал, что ли? Рано еще, кажется... Хотя на медвежат прикольно поглазеть и в 2, и в 32.  
Майкл с грустью смотрит на пустую пачку Мальборо и понимает, что до отеля еще два квартала. Пожалуй, еще пятьдесят виски.

***

Джеймс по третьему кругу листает каналы, не останавливаясь ни на одном дольше, чем на пару секунд. Некоторым достается еще меньше внимания. Наконец он плюет на поиски чего-то, что может отвлечь от невеселых дум, и оставляет запись концерта Боуи. Тот с надрывом поет про белоснежную кожу Зигги и то, как тот круто играл на гитаре.  
Фассбендер тоже, кстати, хорошо играет. Не Зигги, конечно, но все-таки. Еще поет, правда хрипло, но вполне недурно. Все, гад, умеет.  
МакЭвой чертыхается, и выходит уж слишком по-шотландски - не "фак", а "фок" какое-то.  
Крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце и решает, что сейчас самое время позвонить жене. У нее всегда получалось наставить его на путь истинный. Может, и в этом вопросе удастся? Джеймс впервые сомневается в божественной силе Энн, но номер набирает.  
Голос Энн-Мэри действительно успокаивает на то время, пока они говорят. Она осталась за Атлантикой, он рванул в Торонто. В какой-то мере он даже рад был, что жена не поехала - она бы не поняла его постоянных попыток найти в толпе Фассбендера. Друг и друг, коллега, партнер по фильму, но это уже одержимость какая-то.  
\- У тебя уже утро? Тогда удачного дня. Поцелуй Брэндана.  
Едва он успевает нажать на сброс вызова, как слышит пиликанье отельного телефона. Джеймс удивлен. Кто может звонить ему в такой час в номер? Эвакуация началась, что ли?  
\- Да?  
\- Мистер МакЭвой? - голос у девушки на том конце связи очень неуверенный, она запинается. Джеймс на секунду представляет, что у ее виска держит пистолет какой-нибудь жуткий бородатый террорист.  
\- Да, я слушаю.  
\- К Вам... посетитель... - девушка явно не может подобрать слово, - гость... Он хочет узнать, можно ли к Вам подняться.  
Глаза Джеймса округляются, аккуратные брови ползут вверх. Ехидный внутренний голос совершенно отчетливо произносит имя и фамилию, но МакЭвой отказывается слушать, предпочитая думать, что внизу, у стойки ресепшн, посланец от Каморры или Коза Ностры. Это было бы лучше.  
\- Какой гость? Посещения же запрещены после 11, нет? - более глупого вопроса он выдать просто не может. На том конце связи заминка, девушка, судя по шороху, зажимает динамик ладонью и говорит что-то быстро и скомкано.  
Грохот. Кажется, трубку роняют.  
\- Ахой!  
МакЭвой опускается на кровать и закрывает свободной ладонью глаза:  
\- Какой, блядь, ахой?  
\- Прикинь, как было бы круто, если бы вместо "алло" мы говорили "ахой"?  
Голос в трубке хриплый, абсолютно серьезный. Кажется, даже так чувствуется запах сигарет и односолодового доброго виски. МакЭвой стонет. Если этот чертов посетитель так пьян, как может показаться по началу разговора, то он не справится с этой пьяной тушей, а бросать девушку-администратора на амбразуру не хочется - совесть не позволяет. Этот "ахой" умеет вести себя совершенно непотребно, если захочет того.  
\- Поднимайся.  
\- Ай! - старательно выжимая из себя ирландский акцент, соглашается посетитель и нажимает отбой. МакЭвой отбрасывает трубку на подушку и плашмя падает поперек кровати. Сейчас что-то случится, однозначно что-то случится.  
Надо было чуть раньше обратить внимание на это странное чувство и бежать, со всех ног бежать под крыло жены. Это однозначно была бы подпись в собственной трусости, зато никаких идиотских метаний. Энн-Мэри мозги вправлять умела. Сейчас, правда, слишком поздно - ахой уже поднимается к нему в номер.  
Раньше, в самом начале, было проще. С Фассбендером приятно работать. Он до кишок тебя прогрызет вопросами, но добьется своего, и сыграть получится удивительно натурально. Он готов выслушать любую ересь с интересом первоклассника в планетарии, периодически затягиваясь сигаретой и не переставая улыбаться. Он подается вперед, шутит, щурится, приоткрывает рот, смотрит внимательно. Он заставляет тебя смотреть на него во все глаза. Он очаровывает. Серые глаза смотрят то оценивающе, то смеясь - всегда заинтересованно. И таким глазам невозможно отвечать равнодушием.  
МакЭвой понял, что ворота в ад открылись, когда Фассбендер заплакал для кадра с поворотом тарелки. Лицо, с которым можно с одинаковой легкостью играть британского офицера и главу карательного отряда СС, словно покрывается тонкой сеточкой трещин, губы вздрагивают, а из стальных глаз бегут слезинки. Слишком хорошая, слишком театральная игра для фильма о супергероях-мутантах. МакЭвой чуть не забыл, что сам, вообще-то, должен оставаться в образе и по-дурацки прикладывать пальцы к виску. Все внутри подавало сигналы тревоги. Опасность, черт возьми, опасность!  
Слишком поздно. Надо было раньше среагировать. Теперь это уже абсолютно бесполезно.  
Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, МакЭвой начал бегать за Фассбендером, как собачка за хозяином. Первый смеялся над его шутками, начал курить те же сигареты, что и он, и все ловил, собирал по кусочкам, впитывал, вставлял себе под кожу, словно в рамку, каждый жест, каждый оттенок вечной улыбки, каждую морщинку.  
Вполне логично, что Фассбендер начал очевидно избегать его после окончания съемок - слежку невозможно было не заметить. Для всех остальных они так и остались приятелями. Джеймс же почувствовал потерю. Настоящую, серьезную. Эту пустоту надо было заполнить, но не получалось. Энн-Мэри, Брэндан - это одно, это семья. Для них выделено большое, уютное, теплое пространство в широком шотландском сердце. Местечко, занимаемое Фассбендером, было гораздо меньше и темнее. Но быть там должен только он.   
МакЭвой стучит кулаком себе по лбу. Конечно, именно о мишке с ним говорить надо было после долгой разлуки. После таких разговоров сразу в постель тащат. Тают и извиняются, что совсем не понимали тонкую душу неудачливого сталкера. Ага.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук.  
Джеймс подскакивает на кровати, выныривая из размышлений, трет лицо ладонями. Нашарив пульт, делает Боуи чуть погромче, как-будто это может поддержать, и бредет открывать.  
На пороге стоит Фассбендер, опирающийся в стену ладонью и помахивающий бутылкой текилы:  
\- Обслуживание номеров!  
\- С каких пор они нанимают ирландцев? Вы же не умеете работать, - МакЭвой делает самую серьезную мину, на которую способен. Может, Майкл решит, что друг не в настроении мириться, да и уйдет со своим литровым подарком в ночь глухую?  
Фассбендер совершенно по-конски ржет, бесцеремонно протискивается мимо хозяина в номер, ставит бутылку на тумбочку в прихожей, стаскивает без участия рук ботинки и кидает кожаную куртку рядом с текилой. МакЭвой следит за каждым движением, бессовестно шарит по его телу жадными глазами. Кто бы знал, что в этих ангельски-голубых глазах может быть такой голод.  
\- О, Боуи, - Фассбендер уже прошел в комнату, встал у телевизора, чуть пританцовывая, - давно идет?  
Джеймс отрывается от созерцания и располагает куртку на вешалке:  
\- Когда я пришел, уже играл. Как ты прошел сюда?  
\- Ногами. Я в этом же отеле остановился, как и все участники фестиваля, не тупи. Просто номера твоего не знал. Вот и пришлось просить очаровашку на ресепшен подсказать. Прикинь, она меня даже не сразу узнала! Так давно играет?  
\- Ага, давно.  
Майкл удовлетворенно кивает и тыкает пальцем в кнопку выключения, а потом оборачивается к хозяину номера:  
\- Мы, кажется, повздорили в баре. Я пришел с миром, - двигает бровями, явно указывая на бутыль, - если хочешь, первую мы выпьем за мишку Винни.  
МакЭвой смеется и идет к телефону. Придется потревожить девушку-администратора еще раз. Без соли и лайма дело пойдет плохо.

***

После третьей ("- За Раннох-Мур! - Ты там хоть был?") МакЭвой морщится, вгрызаясь в сочную мякоть лайма, и качает головой, облизывая пальцы, на которых соленое и кислое смешались:  
\- Все, дорогой, я пас.  
Фассбендер слишком точным для пьяного броском попадает кожурой от своей четвертинки цитруса в мусорку:  
\- Эээ, нет, друг. Я только начал мириться.  
\- Тогда ты безнадежно отстал, - разводит руками МакЭвой, - я уже давно тебя простил.  
Еще рюмка, и ты не остановишься, МакЭвой. А это может привести к чему-нибудь нехорошему. Запах Фассбендера уже кажется слишком острым, пьянящим. Еще одна рюмка, и будет плохо всем. Или хорошо. Но потом все равно плохо. Будущее видится как-то слишком пессимистично и кисло. Все эти лаймы.  
\- Нет, мой сладкий, по одной мы еще точно выпьем, - Фассбендер поднимается с кровати, на которой до этого полулежал, словно на триклинии, выуживает из кармана едва начатую пачку и бредет к балкону. МакЭвой прислушивается к себе - может, еще одна все-таки не будет смертельной?  
Майкл курит сладко и долго, чувствуя, что тело уже начинает сдаваться под натиском зеленого змия, что приходит удивительная легкость движений, которая со стороны выглядит неуклюжестью. Однако он прекрасно знает себя и свою норму - в дрова он сегодня точно не уйдет. Упершись локтями в перила, он трет глаза ладонью, щурится в темноту и думает, что все идет гладко. Даже слишком. Обернувшись и глядя в номер, он видит, что на лице МакЭвоя, сидящего на краю кровати и упирающегося локтями в колени, отражается вся его внутренняя борьба. Майкл морщится, когда дым попадает в глаз. Вот это выбор. Пить или не пить. Дать или не дать. Гамлет чертов. Сразу видно, что перед ним театральный актер.  
\- Ты в шотландской королевской учился? - брякает вдруг Фассбендер и тушит окурок. МакЭвой поднимает на него глаза, и на лице мужчины читаются одновременно ужас, удивление и непонимание:  
\- И после этого ты бесишься, когда я тебя про мишку спрашиваю. Умнее вопроса не придумал?  
Майкл пожимает плечами и решает: пора.  
Джеймс все еще мучается главным вопросом мироздания: выпить или нет? Майкл в этом плане куда решительнее - всю ответственность он берет на себя, когда ловко - ни дать ни взять опытный бармен - разливает текилу по рюмкам.  
\- Давай руку, - вдруг говорит он, поигрывая солонкой. Джеймс переводит взгляд с рюмок, на одной из которых успевает заметить отпечаток нижней губы Фассбендера, на собутыльника:  
\- Зачем?  
Майкл не улыбается. Он вздыхает и берет тонкими прохладными пальцами МакЭвоя за запястье и - Мария и Иосиф! - наклоняясь, но не прерывая зрительного контакта, проводит шершавым влажным языком между большим и указательным пальцами Джеймса. Тот замирает, не в силах отвести взгляд. Фассбендер хмыкает и, не обращая внимания на произведенный эффект, щедро насыпает соли на облизанную кожу.  
\- За что пьем?  
Джеймс чувствует, что тормозные колодки слетели.  
\- За твой поганый язык, ирлашка.  
Ирлашка заливисто смеется, слизывает соль со своей ладони и расправляется с шотом. МакЭвой мысленно просит у Энн-Мэри прощения за все, что может случиться этой ночью, и вливает в себя проклятые 50 грамм.

***

Фассбендер чувствует себя замечательно. Он пританцовывает, насвистывая что-то из репертуара Ника Кейва, рассказывает ужасно неприличные подробности сексуальной жизни с Кравиц и еще какой-то телкой, зажимает в зубах неподкуренную сигарету и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.  
МакЭвой чувствует себя не так хорошо. Он лежит на кровати и прислушивается к своему телу, которое становится все более непослушным. Двигаться не хочется, да и не можется, а стоит прикрыть глаза, чтобы не смотреть на призывно покачивающиеся бедра Майкла, как начинаются чудовищные вертолеты. Поэтому приходится смотреть, и периодически Майклов становится двое, а то и трое, и МакЭвою делается совсем уж дурно. Давно такого не было. Седьмая была лишней.  
А у этого поганца, который (как кстати!) поет один из последних куплетов Stagger Lee, кажется, иммунитет к действию крепкого алкоголя. Интересно, со стороны ирландских или немецких корней? Кто больше пьет - немцы или ирландцы? Какой крови в Фассбендере больше? Судя по хищной, твердо очерченной челюсти - немецкой. Судя по рыжей жесткой щетине и совершенно лисьим глазам - ирландской. А мочки ушей крупные и мягкие, совсем еврейские... Мысли становятся шелковыми лентами, скользящими между пальцев, переплетающимися и теряющимися в темноте.  
\- Эй, ты чего?  
Кровать справа проминается под весом Майкла, и МакЭвой хочет застонать, но выходит только долгий выдох. Губы сушит. Теплая ладонь неожиданно касается его лба, отбрасывает мешавшую все это время прядь:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
МакЭвой переводит осоловелый взгляд на заботливого собутыльника, задерживается на едва заметном изгибе тонкой верхней губы, не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии созерцания.  
Все происходит слишком быстро для его мутного рассудка. Майкл резко наклоняется к нему и неожиданно ласково прижимается влажными мягкими губами к его приоткрытому рту. Джеймс первые две секунды пытается осознать, что происходит, и за это время Фассбендер успевает податься назад. Собрав в кулак все силы, МакЭвой, разочарованно всхлипнув, приподнимается, требуя продолжения, но делает это слишком резко. К горлу моментально подкатывает ком тошноты. Забыв обо всем, мужчина спрыгивает с кровати и, сбивая все углы по пути, как можно быстрее идет в ванную.

Вдоволь наобнимавшись с унитазом, Джеймс поднимает голову и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. Вкус во рту омерзительный. Текила - лишь один из неприятных элементов этого кисло-соленого коктейля. Он ведь правда только что напился до рвоты. Вот это да.  
\- Полегчало?  
МакЭвой осознает, что Фассбендер все это время сидел рядом на биде. Джеймс косится влево и видит длинные ноги в синих джинсах:  
\- Значительно.  
Ноги выходят из поля зрения, слышен шум воды. Через пару секунд под носом у Джеймса оказывается стакан.  
\- Пей.  
\- Не хочу, - стонет МакЭвой, - меня опять вырвет.  
\- Я сказал пей, - Фассбендер непреклонен. Наверное, он знает, что делает. Приходится подчиниться. Бедняга забирает стакан и делает первый глоток. Вода холодная, с характерным водопроводным привкусом. Пока она во рту, МакЭвой чувствует себя божественно .Сглатывает. После этого еще минут пять ластится к фарфоровому другу, потому что, едва он успевает закончить, перед носом оказывается рука с новым стаканом.  
Когда блевать уже просто нечем, МакЭвой откатывается от унитаза и садится, прислонившись спиной к стене. В дверях ванной стоит Майкл, удивительно трезво выглядящий и держащий в уголке рта незажженную сигарету. А ведь выпили они одинаково. Майкл даже больше - он же в баре уже был датый.  
\- Я так не блевал со времен запоя, - широко улыбается МакЭвой, показывая крупные зубы. Но улыбка выходит совсем уж кислой. Майкл вглядывается в бледно-зеленое лицо, которое постепенно приобретает человеческий здоровый оттенок, замечает, что у шотландца, оказывается, нос большой:  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Прикинь, - Джеймс пытается встать, и это у него получается, едва он находит опору, - чувствую себя обновленным.  
Майкл хмыкает:  
\- Умойся и пошли покурим.  
Когда они сидят на балконе и дымят, разговор не клеится. Он даже как-то не начинается. Джеймс пытается разглядеть в непроницаемом лице Майкла хоть что-то, но выходит плохо. Тот играет с дымом, выпуская маленькое серое облачко и тут же втягивая его обратно. МакЭвой тушит бычок в белый живот пепельницы и решает, что в крайнем случае можно будет сослаться на блэк-аут:  
\- Что это было?  
Фассбендер внимательно смотрит на него, затягивается, кажется, до самого желудка:  
\- Твой организм избавился от токсинов.  
МакЭвой прыскает:  
\- Меня интересует, что твой организм делал с моим до этого.  
Майкл вскидывает руки, и, если бы не рыжая щетина и почти докуренная сигарета между пальцами, он бы сошел за семинариста, которого ложно обвиняют во всех смертных грехах.  
\- Мой организм, - говорит он с нажимом, - ничего не делал.  
Джеймс трет нос, отбрасывает челку со лба:  
\- Это я собирался изображать блэк-аут. Ты для этого слишком трезв.  
\- Ой ли?  
\- Ой ли.  
\- Не думаю. Я ужасно пьян, Джеймс.  
\- Ты как стекло, лепрекон ты хренов.  
Фассбендер вкручивает окурок в стол, наплевав на наличие пепельницы, резко наклоняется через разделяющую их преграду и хватает МакЭвоя за грудки. Серые как первый лед глаза впиваются острым взглядом так, что взор не отвести.  
\- Я чудовищно пьян, Джеймс МакЭвой.  
В этот раз поцелуй выходит грубым и требовательным. Никакой заботы, одна немецкая напористость. МакЭвой охает, когда крепкие зубы царапают нижнюю губу, когда язык Майкла оккупирует его рот. Блицкриг.  
Фассбендер встает и выдергивает Джеймса из уютного стула:  
\- Видишь, я мертвецки пьян.  
Широкие ладони ложатся Джеймсу на щеки, заставляют поднять голову. Разница в росте сейчас почему-то ощущается особенно остро. Сейчас все ощущается особенно остро. МакЭвой мысленно соглашается с тем, что Фассбендер пьян в дрова - это было бы шикарной отговоркой в случае чего - и тянется к его губам, мажет по подбородку, соскальзывает на точеные скулы. Пользуется моментом, чтобы собрать с его кожи запах, вкус и снова пьянеет от осознания, что Майкл сам дал ему эту возможность.  
Фассбендер сжимает его плечи, словно сломать кости хочет, тащит в номер и прижимает к стене, слишком грубо впечатывает спиной.  
\- Ауч, - МакЭвой шипит, цепляется за шею, ищет губы, как слепой котенок, глаз не открывает. А Майклу очень хочется видеть, что он чувствует.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Ресницы вздрагивают, и весеннее шотландское небо предстает перед Майклом во всем своем голубом великолепии. МакЭвой смотрит недоверчиво, но во взгляде явственно читается мольба не останавливаться. И Майкл целует его, шалея, теряя всякие ориентиры.  
Этого податливого Джеймса хочется облапать, измять, зацеловать до потери сознания. Его хочется согнуть пополам, закинуть ноги себе на плечи. Майкл оставляет красноречивые следы на шее, прямо под мягкой бархатной мочкой, обдает ухо горячим выдохом.  
\- Блядь, давай без засосов, - стонет сквозь зубы МакЭвой. Фассбендер хмыкает в сладкие раскрасневшиеся губы и продолжает жадно целоваться. Пальцы забираются под рубашку, оглаживают впадинку пупка, щекочут, потом на секунду залезают под ремень, скользя по тонкой коже над лобком. МакЭвой охает, чувствуя, что ему в бедро упирается крепкий член. Майкл хищно усмехается:  
\- Дошутился?  
Джеймс обвивает его шею руками и вместо ответа покрывает влажными поцелуями его подбородок, уголки губ, спускается на шею с четко выраженным кадыком, вылизывает. Чувствует, как уверенная рука сжимает его член через плотную джинсовую ткань, как тело начинает отзываться. После пары резких движений у него встает.  
Фассбендер останавливает ласку, дергает пряжку ремня и быстро расправляется с пуговицами на ширинке.  
\- В следующий раз ты будешь одет в килт, понял?  
МакЭвой с трудом успевает понять, какой, к черту, следующий раз и как они оказываются на кровати голыми. Сильное жилистое тело придавливает его к постели, жадные руки шарят по обнаженной груди, по бедрам, по животу. Майкл накрывает горячими губами небольшой розовый сосок, играет с ним языком, и Джеймс тихо стонет. Не задерживаясь на одном месте надолго, губы шарят по груди, по плечам, прихватывают кожу на ключицах, словно боятся не успеть, словно им мало разложенного на простынях тела, находящегося в их абсолютной власти. В ход идут зубы, и Джеймс удивленно вскрикивает, чувствуя укус рядом с выступающей косточкой внизу живота.  
\- Не кричи, - тихо, но отчетливо проговаривает Фассбендер, зализывая наливающийся синяк, - пока не кричи.  
\- Майкл, - судорожно выдыхает Джеймс и запускает руку в короткие рыжие волосы устраивающемуся у него между ног мужчине.  
Фассбендер сладко целует светлую кожу живота и выпрямляется, обхватив рукой ноющий член МакЭвоя. Дурные голубые глаза распахиваются и смотрят умоляюще. Раннох-Мур во всей своей красе. Майкл начинает двигать рукой вверх-вниз, то сжимая, то ослабляя хватку. Джеймс впивается пальцами в простыню, закусывает пухлую нижнюю губу:  
\- Мммм!  
Довольный Майкл скалится, на несколько секунд ускоряя темп. У Джеймса звезды перед глазами пляшут, сердце ухает где-то под кадыком, язык машинально скользит по сухим губам, и Фассбендер глаз оторвать от этого не может. Что за чудо, что за ангел. Низ живота сводит от желания вставить ему, наплевав на подготовку. МакЭвой приподнимается на локтях и рассматривает любовника, словно никогда до этого не видел. Зрелище надрачивающего ему Фассбендера завораживает.  
\- Майкл... - чувствуя первые признаки приближающегося оргазма, запрокидывает голову МакЭвой, обнажая беззащитную шею. Майкл моментально останавливается, последний раз мажет пальцем по головке и ловко переворачивает Джеймса на живот. Тот охает, когда разгоряченный член касается ткани. Желанная разрядка близка, и Джеймс аккуратно двигает бедрами, создавая трение.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - голос Фассбендера звучит у самой мочки, тонкие губы скользят за ухом, - так не пойдет.  
Он хватает Джеймса за бедра и дергает вверх, заставляя совершенно по-блядски выставить задницу. От невозможности кончить что-то в животе завязывается в узел. Только сейчас МакЭвоя накрывает осознание происходящего.  
\- Боже, ты серьезно?  
Пальцы скользят по спине вдоль позвоночника, считают выступающие косточки, ныряют в волосы, чуть оттягивая голову назад. Подушечки пальцев чуть шершавые, абсолютно сухие - ни капли волнения. Бедром Джеймс чувствует жаркое прикосновение твердого члена.  
\- Я совершенно серьезно.  
Когда пальцы соскальзывают к сжавшемуся колечку мышц, МакЭвой утыкается в подушку и стонет от стыда за то, что ему это нравится.  
\- Господи, Майкл, это... - бормотание прерывается скомканными вздохами. Фассбендер, с удовольствием наблюдающий эффект, им производимый, облизывает губы. Кто бы мог подумать, что это действительно произойдет.Пальцы осторожно увеличивают давление, один входит ровно до второй фаланги. Мышцы Джеймса отзываются неприветливо, сжимают едва не до боли. Как же в него член-то засунуть, боже мой....  
\- Ну просто девочка, - Фассбендер чувствует, как тяжесть между ног становится невыносимой. Со смазкой все пошло бы гораздо веселее.  
Джеймс вздрагивает, когда вторая рука ложится на его член, а над ухом раздается хриплый шепот:  
\- Не зажимайся. Ничего страшного не происходит.  
\- Я хочу... - МакЭвой явно собирается с силами, - я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
Ни секунды промедления. Фассбендер отпускает его, позволяя перевернуться. В голубых глазах Майкл видит яркий маслянистый отблеск возбуждения. Джеймс откидывается на подушку и раздвигает ноги, выставляя себя всего на показ. У него крепко стоит, член прижимается к напряженному животу. Майкл проводит ладонями от колен до бедер разложенного перед ним мужчины, оглаживает бока, проходится по твердым соскам. МакЭвой приоткрывает рот, и длинные пальцы тут же обрисовывают контур его губ, словно спрашивая разрешения. Сталь в глазах напротив плавится.  
Когда влажные объятия рта смыкаются вокруг пальцев, Майкл щурится. Вторая его рука ласкает Джеймса то чуть сжимая, то касаясь едва ощутимо, проходится по поджавшейся мошонке, скользит между ягодиц и продолжает разминать вход. Джеймс расслабляется и принимает в себя уже два пальца. Грудь вздымается глубокими вдохами, ощущения не самые приятные, и мужчина морщится.  
\- Подожди, будет лучше, - Майкл зацеловывает податливое тело, шепот его скользит по влажной коже горячими порывами ветра. Пальцы толкаются дальше, двигаются внутри и наконец задевают простату. МакЭвоя подкидывает на кровати:  
\- Ооох... Ох ты ж черт...  
Фассбендер наклоняется над его лицом и упирается лбом в его лоб:  
\- Так, да?  
Джеймс сглатывает и выдыхает прямо во все еще пахнущие табаком губы:  
\- Так.  
Не в силах больше ждать, Майкл вгоняет третий палец, начиная серьезно растягивать вход под себя. МакЭвой жмурится, чувствуя, как быстро дискомфорт сменяется постыдной сладостью, и ловит себя на страшной, новой мысли, что хочет большего. Руки ложатся на мощные плечи, гладят выступающие ключицы и почти безволосую грудь:  
\- Еще.  
\- Еще? - переспрашивает Майкл, хотя самому уже горло сдавливает желание закончить с приготовлениями. Его рука все еще рвано ласкает член Джеймса, но кончить не дает, большой палец оглаживает маслянистую бархатную головку.  
\- Я за презервативом.  
\- Решил обезопасить меня от своих болячек, гулящий? - и откуда берутся еще силы на шутки? Джеймс сам себе удивляется. Фассбендер в ответ на это больно прикусывает розовый сосок, срывая протяжный стон, и резко вытаскивает пальцы из разработанной дырки. МакЭвой стонет опять, на этот раз разочарованно. Копающийся в кармане собственных джинсов Майкл косится на него с плохо скрываемым торжеством в глазах. Подходит к кровати, встает прямо перед лицом Джеймса:  
\- Надень.  
МакЭвой выхватывает хрустящий квадратик из пальцев Фассбендера и проводит грубовато рукой по внушительному члену, от головки до самого основания, так, как ему самому бы понравилось. Слышит сдавленный стон и улыбается, продолжая, оттягивая тяжелые яйца, увеличивая темп.  
\- Я сказал "надень", - голос едва заметно дрожит от возбуждения, и Джеймс чувствует непонятно откуда взявшееся торжество - ему это нравится. Нравится этот приказной тон. Нравится, что он может сделать настолько приятно партнеру, что тот очевидно не может больше держать себя в руках. Латекс плотно облекает плоть, и Джеймс в ту же секунду оказывается прижатым к постели. Руки его Майкл держит сведенными над головой, обхватывая неожиданно тонкие запястья одной ладонью. Сталь в глазах кипит.  
\- А теперь можешь кричать, - шепчет он и резко входит до половины.  
Глаза Джеймса расширяются до предела, и с губ срывается натуральный вопль. Майкл не двигается, позволяя привыкнуть к своим размерам, отпускает запястья, гладит рукой член Джеймса, отвлекая от неприятных ощущений.  
\- Ну же, - он шипит сквозь зубы, желая вбиться в это узкое горячее тело, проклиная сам себя за заботливость.  
\- Не... нукай, - выходит как-то совсем хрипло, и Джеймс сам движется навстречу, - не запрягал.  
Обалдев от такой наглости, Майкл всаживает до конца и млеет от протяжного всхлипа. Покачивая бедрами, он наконец начинает вдалбливать МакЭвоя в белоснежную отельную простыню.  
А тот, сначала до боли зажатый, вдруг начинает изгибаться, словно под ним раскаленные угли, и тихо и рвано дышать. Майкл видит, что руки любовника непроизвольно тянутся к просящему внимания члену, и уверенно хлопает по ним ладонью:  
\- Стоять!  
Выходит как-то слишком жестко, с рыком. Джеймс вскидывается и царапает короткими ногтями напряженное предплечье Майкла:  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Фассбендер расценивает эту мольбу по-своему и увеличивает ритм, почти не покидая горячего гладкого тела. Джеймс сжимает зубы, шипит, извивается и как заведенный повторяет имя дуреющего окончательно Майкла. Уже не больно, не неприятно - тело расплавилось и течет по постели.  
Мышцы на груди Фассбендера напряжены, пальцы до синяков впиваются в упругие бедра. Рот кривится, и губы становятся еще тоньше.  
\- Да, давай же, так, - МакЭвой, кажется, и на секунду заткнуться не может, и Майкл, закинув его ноги к себе на плечи, чуть меняет угол вхождения. Широкая ладонь накрывает рот Джеймса:  
\- Шшшш...  
В распахнутых голубых глазах плещется безумие, ноздри подрагивают, пытаясь втянуть больше воздуха, но его так мало в комнате, так мало во всем Торонто. Сдавленное мычание переходит в скулеж, и Майкл запрокидывает голову, скалит в потолок зубы, чувствуя, как крепкие мышцы сокращаются вокруг него, как на живот попадает несколько теплых капель. Джеймс начинает вдруг лизать зажимающую рот ладонь, и Фассбендер с хрипом кончает.  
Ладонь соскальзывает с губ Джеймса, размазывая влажный след по щеке, Майкл выходит из него и тяжело падает, прижимаясь грудью к любовнику. Из МакЭвоя вырывается тихий стон.  
Они лежат так минуту или две, пытаясь отдышаться. И если у лежащего сверху Майкла это получается, то Джеймсу приходится несладко. Но ему абсолютно все равно - он почти не замечает тяжести. Он вообще ничего не замечает.  
\- Блядь, - тихо выплевывает Фассбендер и скатывается с безвольного тела. Рука ловко сдергивает презерватив, и он, предусмотрительно завязанный на узел, с удивительной точностью отправляется в мусорку.  
\- Трехочковый, - Джеймс свой голос узнать не может. Майкл косится на него, резко садится и нашаривает на полу трусы.  
\- Ты куда? - голос приходит в норму, но тело еще совсем слабое, раздавленное оргазмом, мокрое и липкое на животе. Майкл натягивает боксеры и направляется к балкону:  
\- Пойду с собой покончу.  
Джеймс хмыкает и, нашарив угол одеяла, вытирает сперму с живота. Силуэт Фассбендера, подсвеченный фонарем напротив отеля, окружает сизый сигаретный дым. Осанка ровная, дыхание мерное. Абсолютное спокойствие.  
Джеймс не видит, но курящий улыбается. Почти как на том видео с мишкой. Кажется, этот сраный гештальт закрылся.  
\- Эй!  
Майкл оборачивается на зов и щурится от бьющего в глаза света в номере. Вид разморенного Джеймса ласкает взор.  
\- Это было здорово.  
Фассбендер театрально кланяется:  
\- Сам доволен.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- И я серьезно, - голос вдруг становится удивительно мягким, вкрадчивым, - спи давай. Ты устал.  
И МакЭвой, изнуренный текилой и сексом, проваливается в глубокий сон, думая, что Фрейд ни черта не ошибался, когда говорил, что ирландцы - это единственная нация, не поддающаяся психоанализу.

***  
\- Ахой.  
\- Это мое словечко, грязный воришка.  
\- Я только погонять взял, завтра верну.   
\- Поцарапаешь - убью.  
\- Тебе не говорили, что так сваливать - признак дурного воспитания?  
\- Я ушел по-английски. Это стиль. А ты поздновато очухался.  
\- Ты наполовину ирландец, наполовину немец. Ты уверен, что уходить по-английски - твой стиль?  
\- Ja-ja.  
\- Таких, как ты, советские войска гнали до самого Берлина.  
\- Ты в следующий раз хочешь рол-плей? Но только с учетом того, что мы повторим сцену из "Ночного портье".  
\- Иди к чертовой матери, фриц!  
\- Определить уже, фриц я или ирлашка.  
\- Ты мудак. Где ты?  
\- Сейчас я уже в Нью-Йорке. И через десять минут у меня пресс-конференция.  
\- Удачи.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты куришь, что ли?  
\- А что, тебе опять в глаз дым попал?  
\- Что после Нью-Йорка?  
\- Марокко.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом - ты. В килте.  
\- Вау. Вот это поворот. Я в килте, ты в фуражке...  
\- Ты Энн-Мэри как в глаза смотреть будешь, фантазер херов?  
\- Давай я сам решу этот вопрос, а?  
\- Давай. Ты мальчик большой.  
\- Вот и славно. После Марокко объявись только? И не сильно блядствуй.  
\- Не буду. Можешь не переживать, liebe.  
\- Удачи на пресс-конференции.  
\- И тебе удачи. И научись уже нормально пить. А то не круто.


End file.
